The Big MT mystery
by Jook003
Summary: The courier finally has a day of rest when on a trip to Nellis AFB, the Transportalponder malfunctions and sends him into a world filled with PONIES? What awaits him in the magical land of Equestria?
1. The Big MT mystery part one

Big MT mystery

War, war never changes. After the bombs fell, Hell's encore began. After two hundred years of hell, a hero arouse, an unlikely one at that. The hero of the Mojave, the NCR soldier, the one who walks the Lonely road, keeper of the big MT, but the name spoken by all in the Mojave, the courier.

He woke in the lucky 38 penthouse, recently left vacant by mister house's untimely demise, to his mourning routine of donning his specialized riot gear{if you don't know what riot gear is, it is the armor the NCR ranger is wearing on the start screen} and carried his riot helmet to the table as the resident robot systems made his breakfast, after he ate he moved to the casino level and proceeded past the NCR officials with a respectful salute to each on his way out.

He proceeded to the king's clubhouse to pick up his newest companion, Rex. He was making his way to the Nellis AFB to pick up boomers who wished to join the NCR military.

He had made it about three quarters of the way there when he was rushed by a pack of death claws. So he back pedaled while drawing his [GRA]anti matter rifle and loaded explosive rounds into the clip, he took aim at the death claw pack alpha and shot It square in the jaw, making its head explode. Once the alpha was dead he pulled out a flare gun and shot the last three, scaring them off. He couldn't leave a death claw nest this close to the boomers and new Vegas(since the two locations are in a sense close to each other). So he followed the unmissable tracks of the frightened off death claws.

?time lapse?

He yanked his Trench knife out of the last death claw's head, it's feeble attempt to crawl away in vain. Be it a sad task to slaughter all of these creatures, it had to be done.

For the safety of every one he knew, these animals had to be killed. It was a cruel way to live, but his life was survival of the fittest. He left the cave system the death claws had made their nest in. Leaving their bodies as a stern warning to any who came into the Mojave from deeper in. Nellis was almost in sight when the Transportalponder magnetized to his side randomly went off sending him into a bright flash of light.

He remembered falling through branches, twigs, and leaves. But he didn't remember landing, but here he was on the ground. As per the norm, he was disoriented from the using of the Transportalponder, but the effects of the disorientation took longer to wear off, so he checked himself for any signs of a concussion, sure enough he had a minor concussion so, he used his medical expertise to rig a stimpak to heal brain injuries. As his disorientation wore off, He noticed 7 colorful blobs each about four feet tall, except for a small purple one about two feet tall. He didn't care about them. Ever since he got shot in the head, weird things had been happening, so he shook it off. What he really paid attention to was that he was on a path, and where there is a path, there is a town. What the blobs turned into was really strange, colorful ponies and one deformed giant gecko. So since this was relatively normal he walked right passed them, stunned faces and all, Rex on his heels. The dog was an extremely loyal companion, since he did give him a brain transplant to save his life.

But one was persistent, catching up to him when it spoke, "um, hello my name is twilight sparkle. And I'd like to welc-." He cut it off telling it He didn't care who or what it was and He defiantly didn't care about its welcome and that He needed to get to the nearest town. Angry at the dismissal of attempted friendship, the orange one threw a lasso at him, how stupid. He was from the Mojave after all. So he catches it in midair, pulls the lasso and makes it face plant into the ground. Ha, stupid horse using a lasso, how contradicting. He thought. But the purple one at least tried to be diplomatic, saying "okay everypony just calm down, oka-." Cut off again, but this time by the blue one flying by, saying something that it used to reinforce it's seemingly large ego,so he thought he would crush that. He unsheathed his trench knife and reached out and grabbed it mid-flight pulled it closer, and put his knife up to its neck, while Rex took an offensive stance at the others. So he leaned close and said just loud enough for all to hear "so help me god, I will cut your throat right now if you PONIES don't stop trying to get in my way! Then I'll have a nice pony stew for supper, how 'bout that, BLUE BITCH!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. All of them, except the gecko thing, were quaking in fear, obviously taken down a notch.

He dropped the blue one, showing mercy. But then he took out his trusty 44. Magnum and shot off a round in the brush, startling all but him. He walked over and pulled out a dead bunny, holding onto its haunches. The yellow one broke down instantly. So he dropped it, took out his flamer and lightly toasted it and took off his helmet and bit into it(after skinning it and removing the round), further horrifying the quadrupeds. What, he was hungry, he asked the ponies with startled looks on their faces." How uncaring!" The white one protested. "Ya wanna be next, missy?" He asked with an all to serious look on his face. After all he did have a very weak sense of humor. "I'm only joking, by the way, call me courier."

The immense feel of terror still lingering. "What are ya?" The orange one asked, after getting over her shock. "A human. What never seen one before?" He asked bluntly. "Why no, actually, we've only heard of humans in legends of old." The purple one stated. "Well I'm probably the only one you'll ever meet." The purple one was stunned "why?" She asked. "Because the human race is in the middle of an apocalypse." Shocked, stunned, and from the yellow one still sorrow. That is what his statement had brought. If not already added to it. "How did it happen?" The purple one inquirered. Out of them all she seemed to be the most dangerous out of the group, after all one must know thine enemy. He thought to himself. So he filled them in on the most straight forward of his immense knowledge of this matter, thanks to mister house, all the while eating the dead rabbit. to each of their horrors seeing their favorite things in one world, be dashed and decimated in another.

Then he told them of his tales in this apocalypse, filling them with intrigue, happiness, sadness, fear, and hope that his world could change. These feelings only seemed right and further reinforced what his pip-boy called him, a true mortal. "So since you all know who I am who are you?" He asked. After a relatively short introduction, they only seemed to be teenagers, judging by how old they sounded, and by rather revealing characteristics their stories displayed. They had refrained from one crucial detail however, he realized. He would find out later, after all he did have quite a few stealth boys. "Oh and by the way, I'm very sorry for killing that bunny, it is just that where I'm from one must learn they won't survive without killing."

Once trust was established, they were able to talk about housing arrangements. He was able to stay with sparkie, his nick name for twilight. She had asked if he needed a bed. "As long as you have a spare I'm good, if not I'll just sleep on the couch." He said, surprised how easy their trust was gained, usually he had to run around on some quest that defies the laws of physics. "Ha not this time!" He announced. "Oh sorry, just happy you didn't make me earn your trust instead of sending me on a quest."

The rest of the night, a party was thrown. Much to the courier's delight. There were about two hundred ponies. The introductions were slow and obviously meaningful to the ponies. After a long long party he was met by two taller ponies, which whom everyone revered. One was white with a flowing rainbow mane and the other one was a dark purple one with a flowing mane with the night sky. Upon their entrance the room grew deafly quiet. They both had a collection of armor plated guards, 6 in all. each armed with a spear about six foot tall. As they approached him, the guards lowered their spears, but not so low as to be poised to strike.

"Hello, human we have hard very much about you." The whit one said confidently. He realized she must be their leader, a monarch judging by the crown on her head. He instantly shot a masked glare at twilight. Realizing how quickly she betrayed his trust for her princess. "We must ask you to come with us." The dark one said equally as confident. "What if I refuse?" He asked. "Then I will have you detained." The white one stated venomously. "What if I kill your guards, Hmm?" He said. A stunned look appeared on everything in the room's face. They hadn't expected this new comer to threaten a life, let alone six. But the mane six knew.

Rex had stayed by fluttershy's side since they had walked into town. But now he was making him self known as a force to be reckoned with, jumping over the crowd of ponies separating him from his master in one leap, thanks to his cybernetic enhancements. Upon landing, he moved between the ponies and his master, poised to attack. The guards lowered their spears thinking they would have a chance against him. "Relax Rex, we were only going to step outside for a moment." He said calmingly. This time he looked at the monarchs, "without the guards." He said. Shouts of protest came from the guards pleading not to leave without protection. The white one held up a hoof, "now if we are to gain his trust we must honor his wishes." She said. So they proceeded to the door. The courier stopped by the guard captain, raised his helmet, and stuck his tongue out at him. Earning him a glare.

As they rounded the corner of the tree house that was twilight's home they found some privacy. "Hello, I am princess Celestia." The white one said. "And I am princess Luna." The dark one said. "Ohhh, royalty I'm soo honored." He said mockingly. "Look, I have had problems with self righteous leaders before, and it didn't end well. For them at least." He said, with a bit of mischievousness at the end. "Look, I came here by accident, and I have no intent on staying. Ya see this Transportalponder I have on my belt malfunctioned and sent me here." A look of relief came over their faces. "We thought you were here to attack." Celestia stated. "We have had trouble with other species before, and thought that a human invasion was imminent." Luna said. "I can help with the interspecies miscommunication if you'd like. I'm very good at that sort of thing. You might say I'm the best sat what I do." He said, hoping to get some action in this seemingly peaceful environment.

$$$$$$END$$$$$$

There may not be frequent updates to this series, maybe every month because I'm making another fanfic it is also a MLP crossover. If you'd like to check it out and you know the anime Rosario + vampire, or call of duty zombies ,or the resistance game series try it. It is called The times, they are a changing. If you'd like any oc's send me your ideas following this format:

Name:

Age:

Species:

Background:

Attributes:

Equipment/Armor/Weapons:

And hoped ya liked it please review.


	2. The Big MT mystery part two

The Big MT mystery

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I got six OCs for ya today to the readers who have read chapter one, I would like to thank Dark Sector for these amazing OCs, if you guys like death, destruction, and violence as much as I do, then you are gonna love these OCs, introducing code name: Kill Team 6! I will change a bit of the back story for my own purposes.

They had arrived in Canterlot two nights after the party to discus the squad that would be sent in to the secret society threatening Equestria, and all of its neighboring nations within 1,000 miles, The Mare-tyrs: a group of pony terrorists, an all mare society, full of explosive whackos, whom have gotten their hoves on WMDs. They want to unleash these WMDs where ever they can even if they kill themselves, not much is known about the members only that in the initiation the initiates must rig a house within Canterlot to explode, catch on fire, disintegrate, or etc.

The courier had read all the files concerning him, the society, and possible squad mates. He had already decided from all 200 candidates that these six were best suited for the job. Albeit they were on the top 50 Equestria most wanted list. Even though the princesses strongly suggested against them.

#38: Crosby

Occupation: sniper

Appearance: gray Pegasus with brown mane and tail with gray lifeless eyes

Cutie mark: sniper scope with knife over it

Likes: sniper rifles, death, spying, arson, darkness, marksman rifles, silence

Dislikes: light, ponies(except team), noise

Hobbies: reading, modifying sidearms, hanging out with Frost and Ice, shooting targets

Favorite weapons: USR, MK14 EBR,

IA-2 with burst fire and red dot sight, M-16

Bio: he was born in ponyville, He wanted to join the sniper division of the Equestrian Army when he grew up. Instead abused by his father. He took his father's Ballista sniper rifle and MK22 .45 pistol one night and He poured a whole 15 rounds into his father one night as he slept, and fought off an entire Equestrian police brigade until he ran out of ammo, and managed to get away. He ventured to the badlands to escape the law when he was cornered by a group of changelings, knowing his extreme hatred of ponies, they took him in and helped him hone his skills as a sniper. He then joined a group code named Kill Team 6.

Facts: known as the male version of Fluttershy. He instead dislikes animals after his encounter in a bear attack. He is often seen with his rifle where ever he goes.

"Well he is a case now isn't he?" The courier remarked to twilight as they made their way to the dungeons. "The princesses did tell you not to pick them." She said "no i mean his personality. I'm perfectly fine with him." The courier said enthusiastically.

#32 Pyro(not TF2)

Occupation: weapons specialist/ support gunner

Appearance: Darkish blue female unicorn with fiery mane and tail with orange eyes

Cutie mark: A fireball with TAC. 45 over it

Likes: death, fire, sweats, LMGs, Frost

Dislikes: sniper rifles, parties, second chances, Canterlot

Hobbies: burning ponies to death, making kitchen appliances shoot fire, modifying weapons, using incendiary ammo

Favorite weapons: bulldog with dragons breath, LSAT, MTAR

Bio: not much is known why this pony dislikes parties, who she is, or where she comes from but, her criminal and mental records say she was charged with multiple counts of murder and arson before being placed in a mental institution. Her records conclude that she loves fire so much she even cries when somepony put it out. Her mind is scattered meaning she is both mature and immature at times, but rarely takes stuff seriously. A theory suggests that her past is so traumatized it makes her happy towards every thing. She was to be sentenced to death but chrysalis stopped them, took her in for training and named her pyro for her intense love of fire.

Facts: has a crush on frost because he didn't scream when she accidentally burnt his arm. Flirts with ponies and changelings for unknown reasons.

"Nut job, we-o we-o we-0, yeah we got a fire on... Your head! Lol I'm just kidding." The courier joked. "Is this one really that bad?" Twilight asked with a ting of fear. "Sort of..." The courier replied.

#24 Ice

Occupation: field medic/scientist

Appearance: a white female unicorn with icy blue mane and tail with mint green eyes

Cutie mark: green plus with a bloody syringe on top

Likes: pain, torture, Crosby, death, blood, vital organs, poisons that kill within 30 seconds or less

Dislikes: self experimentation, technology, clean syringes, self-infection

Hobbies: preforming lethal experimentation on others, cutting herself, preforming Shotgun Surgery, using armor piercing or explosive ammo

Favorite weapons: UMP-45, riot shotgun, 44 magnum, desert eagle, with AP rounds

Bio: again, not much is known about her real name or home town, but her mental records state she finds pleasure in pain and torment. She escaped the mental institution that was housing her after she repeatedly stabbed a doctor over and over again until she was satisfied( meaning blood was everywhere) she fled to the badlands hoping to rot there when Chrysalis found her and took her in after Ice said that anesthetics were a luxury not a priority. Because of her IQ, she was assigned to be a field medic, to which she refused until Chrysalis added on /scientist, to which she accepted. After her training she invented the hypo gun that quickly heals any wound. It is said in her spare time she finds a knife and cuts herself, enjoying the pain. She was code named ice because of her personality.

Facts: she is said to never have been in heat because she lacks the hormone necessary.

"I noticed that in all of these files that there was someone called 'Chrysalis'. Who or what is it?" The courier asked. "The queen of the changelings, she wants to control Equestria through intimidation and fear. Me and my friends were able to beat her last time she invaded. I heard that she was amassing an army, but I never believed until these ponies got caught." She said solemnly. "Well, just let me read you the next ones."

#16 Raven

Occupation: demolitions expert

Appearance: changeling

Cutie mark: a Semtex grenade

Likes: death, explosions, trust, IEDs, vodka

Dislikes: hangovers, sweets, betrayals, dual wield pistols

Hobbies: drinking, blowing stuff up, sleeping, stomping on ponies head

Favorite weapons: MK-46, TAC-12, MK-32, RPG-7

Bio: raven or bombs away was born in Siberia, his true form incognito, was raised in the Russian army corps. He was taught how to arm and disarm explosives and IEDs. He was caught drinking his sorrows away after he killed his wife for unknown reasons. He was discharged from the Army Corps. He was later arrested for blowing up a base and was sentenced to death but, he fought his way out and escaped to the badlands hoping to escape and collapsed there. Chrysalis took him in since he does not show fear and took the name raven. His Skills as a demolitions expert prove helpful for the team but, can be an idiot at times and he does drink but, he can think clearly in combat despite the hangovers.

Facts: he is the one that created C7, that is a foamy substance that when hardened, it can be triggered to explode and C 12, which is a metal that has better explosive properties then both C7 and C4.

"So far, Raven seems to be the most sane one of the group." The courier said "But also the most drunk." Twilight said. "Eh, as long as he keeps a cool head he'll be fine, plus he'll be the top choice for arctic missions, due to him being the best in winter conditions because it said he was Born in Siberia."

#3 Arc

Occupation: team leader

Appearance: Changeling

Cutie mark: silver star with an assault rifle crossed over it.

Likes: war, leadership, death, guns, anarchy, zero tolerance

Dislikes: peace, love, order(in government terms), blind anger

Hobbies: cooking, hunting endangered species, anything considered normal

Favorite weapons: ARX-150, M4, SA-105, SPAS-12

Bio: Arc, or his real name, dark star was born in the outskirts of Equestria. Close to the badlands in a hive called the Futter hive. There love and tolerance grew making the relations between ponies and changelings was non-hostile. Overtime, when the leadership of Princess Celestia was temporarily overthrown, the new and tyrannical king convinced the ponies that the changelings were tricking them to gain their love by force. There war erupted traumatizing the changeling and destroying the hive leaving darkstar alive. When he saw the death around him, he snapped. Killing everypony in sight with a shiv and a P226 pistol. After his merciless killing spree, where Chrysalis found him and trained him to become the Leader of Kill team 6. He is nicknamed after his perfect arc form when slashing with a knife.

Facts: based on facts and eye witnesses he used to lead a similar team, delta 12. He refused to talk.

"I better keep an eye on him, he is defiantly not mentally stable." The courier said. "I wonder if discord had a hoof InThis." Twilight thought aloud. "Who?" He asked. "Oh he is just the element of confusion and chaos." She answered. "I may have to have a word with him." He said venomously.

#1 Frost

Occupation: stealth/surveillance/reconisance

Appearance: changeling

Cutie mark: silenced M9 with knife over it

Likes: death,killing, spying, provoking chaos, fire

Dislikes: detection, day time, ponies(except team), mane 6

Hobbies: sniping, takedowns, hanging with pyro.

Bio: Not much is known about this pony, only that he is the best sniper in Equestria and that he wants to kill the mane 6

Facts: doesn't remember the first ten years of , life.

Twilight now had a sheer look of terror. "Why would anypony want to kill us? I mean we saved the world multiple times!" She got out in stutters. "Well, people, uh... Ponies, are jeoulus, prejudice, sexist, and so on and so forth. They hate you for who you are and what you've done, those are friends you'll never make. But those are also the ones we are out to stop."

She seemed a little better at his consolation but still seemed horrified that some one wanted to kill her. As they entered the death row cell block, they were verbally assaulted by almost ever inmate there. Except for a select few, Crosby was one of them. "Why did ya gave ta come and break the silence?" He said bitterly as he glared at her, the courier waiting on guard to where he couldn't be seen. "Orders for your release." She said flatly. "Ya think a want to be freed?! I have anything I could want at the tip of my hooves." He said while gazing into space. "We have a job for you. And you will get amnesty for your crimes against Equestria." She said. "Oh, oh, oh, how many ponies do I get to kill?" He asked crazed. Twilight cringed at his words but kept cool and steady. "All of the ponies we deem fit." She said. "Oh, vondufal! I always wanted to say that." He said. Each release in a similar manner, all the while the courier was cloaked in his stealth boy, marksman carbine at the ready.

A look of worry fell over twilight's face as she approached Frost's cell. Obviously scared, so the courier decided to uncloak, surprising every body. "I'll take this one." He said flatly as he snatched the file out of her hand. "Frost, get up." He said. Frost had been laying on the bed, eyes closed. "Why?" He asked. "Because, you're part of my team now, every one here is part of my team. Effective immediately." He said. With a collective "what?!" From everypony in the hall.

$$$$$$END$$$$$$

If you are wondering, I have based every thing about the courier after my level 37 courier from Fallout: New Vegas. Please review, again thanks Dark Sector for these amazing OCs. Please review.


	3. The Big MT mystery part three

The Big MT mystery part three

"Muwha, ha, ha, ha, haaa. I am jook003 and fallout: new Vegas is property of Bethesda and it's affiliates, and MLP: FIM is a product of Laura Faust and her affiliates, and last but not least, the OCs belong to the Author Dark Sector." I said. BAM. A bullet wized by. "Kill him, kill him now!" A legionnaire assassin screamed to his men. "Oh Shit gotta run!" I said. This chapter will be more about relations between KT6, Mane 6, and the courier. Please look up the fanfic "The Hated" by Dark Sector, I loved the first chapter and please Dark Sector if you are reading. Please update it. Sry this is a 500 word shorter chapter than usual.

"Why am I going to be part of the team?!" Twilight screamed. "What, are you to good for us miss element of harmony?" Frost said mockingly as the others shouted various insults. Twilight was shocked. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The courier screamed. "You're all bickering like children." He said, obviously still pissed. The hall was so quiet, every prisoner had instantly silenced, you could hear a pin drop. "Twilight, you're part of the team because I do not want another 'Find me you die incident', you understand? I think you'd be good at preventing that, Okay?" He said. "Yeah, okay." She said. "Alright, any hatred between any of you get it out now, this will never happen during a mission or so help me god I will put a bullet in you the moment it happens."he said. "Arc you first, then frost, then raven, then pyro, then ice, then Crosby, okay?" "Go die in a hole, monarch fuck." Arc said. "Princess bitch, no good two timing monarch, why don't you freeze to death then go burn in hell." Frost venomously spewed out. "Raven want to strap C12 to princess chest, throw into mouth of dragon, then detonate in blaze of glory." Raven said like a man drunk on Vodka. "Burn in hell, princess slut." Pyro said, she was obviously pissed. "Well I for one can't wait to try my new experiments on... Er, I mean with miss sparkle." Ice said chuckling nervously. "I want to put a explosive round right in you knee. Make your knee 'splode." Crosby said. "Well now are all of the animosities gone now?" The courier asked, slightly calm. "Yeah, mostly." Arc replied. "Ok, now we head back to ponyville. But first, we are getting you're gear." The courier said. "Ponyville..." Crosby mumbled.

?time lapse?

Frost had put on a Kevlar vest with arctic Camo, a face mask also with arctic Camo, a black beret, and black combat shoes. Arc had a DEVGRU combat helmet, black Kevlar vest, a RUK sack, and black combat boots. Crosby was wearing a ghille suit. Raven had the pony equivalent of juggernaut armor on. Pyro was wearing the same suit as Frost, but with yellow, orange, and red digital Camo. Ice was wearing a tan Kevlar vest with a green version of the Red Cross emblem on it, a tan helmet with her 'green' cross on it and two packs on her hind legs.

"So, where are our weapons?" Arc asked. The courier handed each of them a Browning HP. "You each have a World War Two era pistol, you each have three clips, one contains normal ammo, the other two, stun ammo. Each cilp contains fifteen rounds. Yes, Crosby these have been modified, and No the stun rounds can't be modified. I will carry your personal weapons while in ponyville. If I find one dead pony with a bullet wound, I will personally kick your ass, and throw you back in jail. Twilight, don't think just because you may have plans or because you are a princess you can just skip out. You can't. I believe no matter what form of ruler one plays over their country, they should have to personally participate in its affairs. Even when in war. They should be leading the charge. So if a princess orders someone to death, they should be the executioner." The courier said."but, but, but, bu..." Was all twilight could say in response. "No buts. Now let's get going." He said as they walked out of the maximum security prison.

It was odd, hanging on the cliff face by thick cables, swaying to and fro as one. There was a large flying chariot waiting for them on what looked like a large helipad. How the ponies had managed this, the courier couldn't fathom. The flight to ponyville was almost an hour and a half of doing nothing. The courier could stand walking some where but doing nothing. It was unheard of for him.

======POV change======

Rex had a slightly enjoyable stay in ponyville, if not for that accursed Angel bunny. "He will see the power of a cybernetcally enhanced dog." He thought to himself. He had also made friends with the weird orange one's dog, Winona. The yellow one was nice to him, but tried to feed him a salad. So when he went off for an hour and then came back carrying the carcass of small deer, yet again the yellow one broke down. Again. "Why, yellow one always have to cry? It was just deer." He thought. So when his master got back he was elated. "No more crying pony, yay, yay, yaaayyyyy". He thought to himself.

======POV change======

Once the chariot had FINALLY arrived, the courier, along with KT6, followed twilight to her tree house to meet up with the rest of the mane 6. Rex had raced up to met the courier from out of the treehouse, as the rest of the mane 6 followed him out, who received quiet a sight. A stunned yet composed KT6, a LAUGHING courier with Rex on top of him, and an embarrassed twilight.

"Twilight, where've ya been, sugar? We been worried about cha." Applejack said. Twilight sighed, then said "we let them out of prison, so we could form a task force to deal with Equestria's enemies." Stunned looks from all the mane 6, except twilight, who only looked ashamed. "Released from prison!?" Rarity screamed. "Enemies of Equestria?!" Rainbow dash and applejack screamed in unison. "They aren't too dangerous, are they?" Fluttershy asked. "They're...the...most wan...list." Twilight mumbled. "I'm sorry, what was that dear?" Rarity asked "they're on the Equestria top 50 most wanted list." Twilight sounded ashamed. All the while pinkie pie was just bouncing up and down talking about having to set up six parties at once.

?time lapse?

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down a minute twilight. You're not going to be able to be with us when you have to go? At all? And each time you'll be gone for a week-ish? But what about us?" Rainbow dash asked accusingly. "Hmm, suspicious. I may have to look into this." The courier thought to himself. "And you'll be with THEM instead of US?!" Rainbow looked hurt, like someone betrayed her.

"What's so bad about us?" Crosby asked, fire In his lifeless eyes. How that happens don't ask me. "You're criminals. Killers, arsonists, enemies of Equestria, why would I trust you?" Rainbow said, further reinforcing his suspicions. "Because, she's safer with us, armed and serving Equestria, than with you. Common civilians who have to 'work together' to accomplish anything, where as we can work independently of each other and still get a job done." Arc said having a similar suspicion to the courier's.

Twilight spoke up. "Now hold on everypony I'm sure we can work something out, I am great at managing schedules." "Alright sparkie, I'll give you the days of our missions and you can configure the schedule. Go get a pen and paper." The courier said enthusiastically. "Alright, 01/01/13, 07/09/13, 07/31/13, 08/17/13, 08/29/13, 10/31/13, 12/25/13. Those are the dates. They are non-negotiable, they were given to me by Celestia so if any of you have problems, tell them to her next time you see her. Kay?" He said. "But some of those dates are holidays." Rainbow said. "Oh well." The courier said.

?time lapse?

The courier had left for the cake' bake shop with pinkie pie, immediately after the discussion was over. He felt like having some candy before his stakeout, so that is what he went to get. "Munch, crunch, munch." Are the sounds the courier made as he walked over to the square and onto the top of the town hall to watch the library. He then saw as he was eating, Frost( sry I bio by accident, but he has no file because it was destroyed. But he is on a mission to kill mane 6) repelling into a window into twilight's house. "Oh come on!" The courier said as he jumped off, then barrel rolled onto the ground, got up and broke into a sprint. In his speed he ran up the side of the tree and into a window, where he saw frost planting an IED. Obviously raven's work. You could smell the vodka from fifty feet away. How did he know? Well, he likes vodka too. "FROST! DONT'CHU YOU PLANT THAT! The courier screamed infuriated. Good thing twilight was away in the market. He dropped from the window and ran over to where frost was, only to find him gone. He checked inside again and the IED was gone. "Whew. Crisis averted." So he returned to his spot on the town hall to which he saw what he needed to. Twilight and Rainbow Dash going into twilight's house. So he cloaked in his stealth boy and looked in and saw...

$$$$$$END$$$$$$

So, I would like some viewer ideas for the Twilight/Rainbow Dash relationship. NO LEMONS. At all. Should they hook up or not? Hopefully next chapter will have more ACTION. Thanks for reading and REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.


	4. The Big MT Mystery part four

The Big MT mystery part four

Sorry I made this without your promised input, but no one reviewed. I'm pretty mad no one reviewed, but such is life. This chapter will have more action. It will start out slowly though. ITS ALL YOUR FAULT. Artistic vision loading... "Bing." Threat time. Tell me if you think i should throw in some xenomorphs into the mix, and if ya dooon't I'll do it anyway. And don't say I can't because I have discord's anarchy magic in my hands. Muwahahahaha. Review. Review. REVIEW. And if you are wondering, yes I did all of this on my iPhone. So that is the reason why some of the words may not make sense or parts get left out. This will take place immediately after the previous chapter ended. Chapters should come sooner now that I dropped my other fanfic when it got twenty views after a month compared to this one's 200 ish.

Rainbow dash had helped twilight with her groceries, carrying them to her house. So he ran in whilst the door was still open. Dash had set them on the table, and approached twilight and smooched. "Oh kinky are we sparkie." The courier whispered to himself, a statement rather than a question. "Okay let's head up." Twilight said nervously. The courier positioned himself to be laying in twilight's bed, cloaked. "Okay let's get in bed." Rainbow dash said eagerly yet nervous. They got in on opposite sides of the bed, unable to meet in the middle of the bed. So the courier uncloaked, mischievously. "Hello, ladies." He said in his best SGT Johnson(Halo:ce-Halo 3. RIP Sargent, Rest in peace. :*[ ) impression. "Gaaaaah!" They both screamed, jumping out of bed. "Get the fuck out." Dash screamed. "No." The courier sounded childish." It is nap time." "Get out." Dash said." Nap timmmmme." The courier stubbornly said. "GOD DAMMIT COURIER." Arc screamed from his hiding spot, not caring about a cyan Pegasus flying in his face a moment after. "You ruined my stakeout." He said also like a child. "Woah, I thought these two were kinky, ha, you wanted to watch that? That's sick man, just sick." The courier said. "And what gives you the right to say that? I mean, you were in the middle of it." Arc said accusingly. "I wanted to stop it before it happened, and still scare the shit out of them, mostly rainbow dash. Ha, fearless my ass." Courier laughed at the end. "Oh that reminds me, rainbow?" The courier asked. "What?" Came her reply "I'm officially drafting you for the team." He said with a smile, hidden behind his riot helmet. "WHAT?!"then came rainbow and twilight's protests. "Why would you draft me? I wanted to be a wonderbolt." Came dash's sad argument. "It's bad enough you drafted me, why would you draft her? And during our 'private time'. Why in the Hay don't you just draft the whole mane six?!" Twilight screamed more of a protest than an argument. "You know, that's not a bad idea!" He said enthusiastically. "What! I didn't really mean it!" She said urgently. "To late," he said "...already done." He said as he wrote it down on paper, went out, and posted it on the town bulletin board. Too bad none the rest of the mane six saw it before KT6, the courier, twilight, and rainbow dash set out on their mission later that night.

?time lapse?

Location: mare-tyr hideout

Time: 2200 hours

POV: mainly courier's

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." Pyro was laughing while gunning gunning down a pleading mare not to kill her, shooting her unmercillessly in her shins with incendiary rounds catching the mare's legs on fire. Dying a slow painful death. "Kill confirmed, Express." She said after calming down. "Okay, see what you can find magma." The courier responded to his codename. He was express, Crosby was crosshairs, arc was velocity, raven was raptor, ice was cube, pyro was magma, rainbow dash was rainy day, twilight was dusk, and frost was frostbite.

"Raptor, Velocity! Covering fire!" The courier yelled. Raven took his RPG-7 and let the grenade fly into the middle of the mare-tyr formation, while Arc laid down layers of lead on the opposite side letting the courier deal with most of them with his M4A1 assault rifle with an extended mag. {the real version of the M4 is burst fire and must be tampered with to be fully auto and is illegal to have tampered with it in the US. The civilian model is the AR-15 and is strictly semi auto. I'm using one that was tampered with in the book. Please do not tamper with any and all weapons as serious injury and death May occur. And I don't mean put normal shit like a scope or attachments on. You all know exactly what I mean.} The courier unloaded an entire 30 round mag into a small ,bunched up, group of ponies each round placed in each pony's head. He walked up to a pony who was trying to feebly crawl away and muttering cries for help. When she saw him approach she begged him not to shot her. She was a grey Pegasus with gold hair and a explosion for a cutie mark.

$$$$$$POV change$$$$$$

Explody Bits had been hit by three 5.56 NATO rounds, survived an rocket propelled grenade and was slowly crawling away crying out for help. She couldn't die, she just couldn't. She was a single mom of two fillies and had to get home to them. She knew when she joined the mare-tyrs that she would be In situations like this but always believed she could get out. She only joined because she was bankrupt and had fillies at home who needed feed and this was the best paying option at the time. She saw a six foot bipedal being approaching her. It had a type of helmet with a metal gas mask on it, a duster with metal armor underneath, jeans and combat boots, it had a large Bowie knife out with a brass knuckle hand guard with spikes on it. It was one of her attackers. She started begging him not to shoot her. "Don't worry I won't SHOOT you." It said releasing her worries until it started approaching her again. "Wait, what are you doing?" She asked worried again. "I said I wouldn't shoot you. Who said anything about skinning you alive?" He said when he stopped in front of her. It grabbed her forelegs and hindlegs, hog tied her, tied a rope at the base of her tail, hung her upside down, and started skinning her. It was the worst pain she ever felt. She soon passed out from blood loss.

$$$$$$POV change$$$$$$

"WOW! I just realized how big headed you guys are!" The courier said while putting a grey pelt into his inventory." Defiantly bigger than a Brahmin's." He said happily after he brutally murdered Explodey Bits. Rainbow dash was vomiting and Twilight was completely horrified at their friend's gruesome murder. He noticed their faces. "What? If I hadn't have killed her she would've gotten reinforcements. Then we would all be dead." He said arguably. "You didn't have to slaughter her." Twilight said. "Oh come on, I have to have a little bit of fun every now and then." The courier said mischievously. "Let's move." He said after deciding they over stayed their welcome. As they moved through the corridor, courier had a conversation with raven. "I've been wondering how the changelings were able to construct a modern arsenal when the ponies are still in the middle age era-renisancce eras. What makes you're people more advanced than these ponies, who have a larger populace?" Courier asked raven. "Well, until recently we had needed large amounts of love to survive. Just five years ago frost's father developed a virus which lets us survive with 95% less love. Our population grew from 2 million to 20 million in just five years, and along with our population came a technological boom which allowed us to become 'modern' in your standards while the ponies became a significantly smaller part of our life." Raven said proudly. "Well as much as I'd like this little history lesson to continue, I think the mare-tyr squad up ahead doesn't care." The courier said while releasing a three round burst from his AR dropping a pony to the ground, headless. They had just entered a court yard with thirty ponies in it.

$$$$$$POV change$$$$$$

Frost

Mare-tyr hideout balcony

2230 hours

Frost had been there for two and a half hours and had gotten very bored. Luckily the rest of his team came through and walked through the door to the court yard. He jumped up, took hold of his Dragunov sniper rifle and let lose a round into the brute of the mare-tyr formation of thirty, tearing its head off its shoulders as pyro and raven let lose a barrage of LMG fire and various explosions, effectively killing the formation. "This is frostbite. Area is clear move to objective, over." He said. The courier's reply was "roger that, frostbite. Express out."

$$$$$$POV change$$$$$$

Courier

Mare-tyr hideout

2400 hours.

"What the fuck were you doing with WMD's?!" The courier screamed while he back handed the Mare-tyr leader. "You sick fucking bitch." He screamed. "Only through death will pony kind achieve greatness." She said spitefully. Do he pulled out his revolver and shot her in the side of the head, effectively blowing out her brain. He cleaned out the files from the office and proceeded to the entrance for rendezvous with the rest of the squad. Twilight had accidentally shot her self in the hoof and had to have it bandaged. Rainbow had killed two ponies after she had been cornered, she was still grieving for the ponies she killed. Pyro had fifteen kills, Crosby had nine, arc had seventeen, frost had killed twenty on his way to his position and the one huge one, totaling to twenty one, ice had five kills, and raven had twenty six. The courier had killed twenty four, counting the one he skinned. The total kill count for the whole squad totaling one hundred and four.

$$$$$END$$$$$$

Hope it had enough action for ya, and please please please please please, review. It helps me know you like it and it keeps me motivated.


	5. The final chapter

The Big MT mystery

The final chapter

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh. I did it, I really did it. I finally made a portal to earth, and surprisingly it didn't take much magic away at all." Twilight said astounded by her work of art. That was a week before the Americans came through, cleaved half the everfree forest down, and settled there. No contact between rulers had been made but friends were made almost instantly. She had made a portal to the human world. She found, after a recent discovery that, in a sense, creating the portal would be the same as teleporting. You focus on a destination, power up a small amount of magic, and poof, you're there. She just had to focus on what the courier described as "the Mojave desert" and imagine somepony else going through. But then all of the sudden the courier burst in, carrying the pelt of Explodey bits. "Sparkie, can you bring things back to life?" He asked. "Yes, bit you're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?" She questioned accusingly. "I know a piece of crucial info that will change everything." He said with mixed emotions. "I need for this to be done." He said more serious than she ever saw him. What she didn't know was that the courier was righting a wrong. The rulers of foreign nations and luna had not turned evil, they had to defend their lives and respective nations from the tyrant that is Celestia. Celestia had been the evil ruler, the courier had read the mare-tyr files. They dated back farther and more accurately than any other form of history of Celestia's rule. Celestia had been a dictator and tortured Luna, cursed sombra to hell, slaughtered chrysalis's children, mutated discord, and conspired with Tirek. She had framed the WMD Equestria incident on the mare-tyrs, yes they were psychopaths, but they still had a system of honor. They just retaliated, and made Celestia look like a hero. He read the news Celestia personally attacked and wiped out an American colonization party. He had an intense blood lust from when he woke to now. He had left once he deposited Explodey Bits pelt on the floor.

Time lapse

He'd dismissed the KT6 from the kill squad and sent them to chrysalis in a short and brief goodbye and he was alone. Just the way he liked it. He'd infiltrated the castle and was moving towards flash sentry's office. A guard approached him and asked his business. So the courier gave him the business end of a knife through his pony face. He moved in with his M4 laying waste to the pony guards. Each fell like the one before him, snooty, stuck up, and ignorant. He was blaring "Falling away from me" by korn through his helmet, letting go on sanity because Celestia made him kill innocents. Yes they were psychopaths but they hadn't kill a single pony. He took out his trench knife and 44, dropping the ammoless M4. Three guards ran up to him. He slashed one's neck, shot one other in the face, and stabbed the last in the chest many, many times. Flash sentry's office was guarded by two of the biggest ponies he'd ever seen, they went down faster than a deathclaw. One rushing him, faster than a cheetah he stabbed it in the gut and shot it in the hoof the shot it in the eye. The other tried stabbing him. He took out a knife with a grenade on the hilt, stabbed the gaurd's back left hoof, pulled the pin, and watched as the pony was blown in half. He kicked down the door and found a bold flash sentry rush him. He ripped flash's skull out and beat him to death with it, while flash screamed. "This isn't physically possible." He'd just turned from flash's corpse when he was impaled by Celestia's horn. You'll pay bitch he said as life fell away from him.

This was the happiest moment of frost's life. He'd finally managed to ask pyro out on a date as soon as he got back to the main hive. He'd had a wonderful evening with her as they walked around town, visiting friends, family, and a fancy restaurant. Chrysalis had given him the changeling honor in the line of duty medal. It was equivalent to the Congressional Medal Of Honor. Raven had been out to the little marescow bar, and had a "great" time with two stalliongradian mares. Crosby had also found a local changeling to be his special somepony. Arc went back to chrysalis's high command and was promoted to grand general of the Changeling republic army. And ice went pack to her lab. Honestly things were looking up for them.

Sadly, yes this is the End. I'd like to thank Bethesda for the amazing game, Lauren Faust, hub, and hasbro for creating this amazing show, and Dark sector for the amazing OCs. Thank you every one for sacrificing your time for this story and please tell me what you thought.

Until next time, this is Jook003, saying goodbye.


End file.
